


A Mogeko Worthy of His Interests

by Mamaito



Series: A castle solely for himself [2]
Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Mentions of Defect/Nega-Mogeko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamaito/pseuds/Mamaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King mogeko was finally tired of listening and watching over his creations, they weren't exactly the ones he finds worthy of standing next to him....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mogeko Worthy of His Interests

King mogeko has had enough. He couldn't take it anymore.

He closed his doors from letting those yellow abominations of his to enter and continuously harass him with such stupid questions thrown at his face every single day. All he wanted was a Mogeko worth his time and interest at least from one of their group to brighten this castle, he realized that having the same types of Mogekos living under the same roof is not a bright idea to begin with.

The mighty and powerful king was no doubt tired, he turned and walked towards his throne, slumping down to his comfort chair, he let out a long sigh. Letting himself rest for a bit, he had the opportunity to think once again, he wondered what exactly was missing that he couldn't quite get? While he did finally made beings of himself roam around, he still couldn't help but be bothered that there was this feeling, that he somehow left something and couldn't figure out what exactly. What was he missing?

His small yellow hands stroke the cushion of his seat, it never fails to comfort him even through such difficult times, a friend as he likes to call it.

 

 _".... Hm?"_ A sound he let out of his throat, a spark inside of him lights out, perhaps making mirrors of himself wasn't the smartest idea, perhaps... Someone.. Someone who thinks differently than him could be the solution to this, A being just like himself but different, in manner and thinking but not to the part where it goes past the boundary of what he made to ensure his power is never challenged.

Why didn't he thought of this sooner? It could've saved him so much time and actual work that he putted into his first creations.  
He stood up and puffed his chest out in determination, this time he'll definitely get the life and company that he so desired,

 

_"... Moge-tan will try again."_


End file.
